1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a joint in spacers for insulating glass with a diffusion barrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to connect the plates of dual-pane or multi-pane insulating glass with space between them, spacers are provided between the glass plates.
Such spacers can be frames consisting of metal profiles (aluminum or steel profiles) that are closed to form a frame by bending or by means of corner joints consisting of several sections.
There are also prefabricated spacers that essentially have a strand of thermoplastic or elastoplastic material, which is attached between glass plates to join them together with spaces between them in order to form an insulating glass pane. Such prefabricated spacers are known from DE 30 02 904 A, EP 0 152 807 B, U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,929 A, DE 37 26 274 C, DE 102 12 359 A, and DE 103 50 312 B.
From the above-mentioned documents, it is also known that, on their surfaces that face outward in the operating position, i.e., those facing toward the edge joint between the glass plates of the insulating glass pane, prefabricated spacers have a diffusion barrier that is, for example, a metal strip. This metal strip can be corrugated and is made of steel, for example.
Furthermore, it is known practice to incorporate into the bodies of the spacers, i.e., into the plastic strands of prefabricated spacers, a desiccant, e.g., a molecular sieve, that serves to keep the space between the insulating glass panes dry by binding any water that may be contained therein.
Forming a diffusion-tight joint between the ends of a prefabricated spacer or between the ends of sections of prefabricated spacers is problematic in prefabricated spacers.